An Ending
by Little Piper Girl
Summary: A short take on the text from the end.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Square Enix owns the rights.

_An Ending  
_

"Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

The youth's voice and actions brought the newly acsended Queen's undivided attention to this place and time. She jumped out of her seat, mind flooding with suspicions, and leaned over the railing. What she saw gave her heavy heart wings.

In center stage stood a young man she hadn't seen for some time, although he had haunted her thoughts, actions, and dreams constantly. The sunlight was reflected off his blond hair, polished dagger, and flicking, bright tail. He gazed up at her point with expectant eyes.

Unable to speak, she picked up her skirts and made for the door behind her large seat...

Only to find the way blocked by her two personal retainers. A sound rose in her throat as panic threatened to take hold, but it disappeared as the large doors were opened by the knight and swordswoman. Grinning at them, she sped past and raced down the stairs, praying she wouldn't fall. Prayers answered and another set of large doors opened by the two soldiers, the Queen found herself immersed in the people she had just been seated above. They didn't seem to notice her prescence, of course, none knew she was this Dagger, and she found herself pushing through the populace.

One young man seemed to think she was someone else and pushed back for an instant, his shoulder catching her in the chest. Having suffered worse blows, and carrying scars from those fights, she pushed back with surprising muscle strength for someone of her birth. He stumbled, surprised, and as he went, the stone around her neck, proclamation of her heritage and the hardships she had struggled through to get to this point, broke and shuffled across the masonry.

"No!" she gasped out as she watched it. That necklace carried so many memories for her, she couldn't just leave it there. But...he was waiting for her, probably not even knowing if she would come or not. Sparing her past life one last glance, she threw herself at the barrier of people that stood between her and the theatre ship. As she broke through, she ripped at her head piece and threw it to the side, letting her hair flow free.

Then, gleefully shouting "Zidane!" in the startlement that followed her appearence, Dagger launched herself into the arms of the youth before her.

He caught her, as expected, and held her close for a second, whispering "Dagger..." in her ear, before setting her back a bit so he could look into her face. "I'm back," he offered with a quick ghost of his old, cocky grin.

She saw it and started crying, puching his chest half-heartedly. "How could you do that to me!"

He let her beat against him as the soft, caring look entered his eyes again. He raised a hand to her hair, saying, "Didn't I say I'd be back?"

They held each other close as she breathed deep and rubbed her tears on his shirt. The sound barely registered for a moment, but the crowd had gone wild. The cheer had started with a bunch of small, curious looking lads in blue cloaks and sewn together hats. Once they started, the royal family from Lindblum had started adding their own appeciation, headed by a girl dancing and playing the flute. A suspicious red-headed man started clapping cynically as the Burmecian woman in red beside him cheered, her tail twitching in happiness. A master chef from Qu's Marsh was laughing and drooling all over the place. And above it all, on the terrace, two knights raised a sword until it glowed brightly with the reflected sunlight.

It was much later when they were finally alone. She sat in a chair by the window, watching the last lights appear as Alexandria settled in for the night. He stood by the open door, waving off the last of their friends; an affectionate but tired summoner girl. He closed the door with a light chuckle and a shake of his head. He'd have to get Baku to keep an eye on her for him.

Turning, he jumped when he saw her, having forgotten she was by the window. He cocked his head to the side as he contemplated her. "Is there a reason you're in this room, Highness? I was under the impression these were my quarters." He grimaced as the words came out all wrong from what he'd planned, but who knew what had happened in the time they'd been apart.

She whirled in her seat. "I won't take any excuses, Zidane." She narrowed her eyes. "Where have you been these past years?"

He put a hand under his chin and gazed put the window thoughtfully. "I've been gone for years?"

Exasperated, she tugged her hair forward, "It's the same length now as when we first met!"

Zidane reached out and stroked the dark mass. "It is beautiful."

Dagger threw up her hands, stood, and began pacing. Zidane watched in curiosity as the young Queen walked. Settling a frustrated glare on him, she said, "I'll ask again," with all the authority of her position, "where have you been?"

He leaned back against the ledge and crossed his arms, this was _not_ going according to plan. "There's that royal tone in your voice again. I thought I got rid of it before I left."

"That's what you get for leaving in the first place," came the quick reply. Apparently, she hadn't forgotten her wit, he thought, wincing. She could still cut to the heart of the matter. Then he began turning her words and manner around in his head.

Snapping his fingers triumphantly, he said, "You were worried about me again!"

Caught off guard, Dagger spluttered for a moment before raising her head under his thoughtful gaze. "So what if I was?"

In a flash, he was beside her, gazing probingly into her eyes. "Ask me again." His husky voice made her do a double-take of the man before her.

"What's the use? You'll probably just put it off with your usual charm." She pulled back as he advanced toward her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now," she bumped against the bed and sat, staring up at him, "ask me again."

"How did you survive?" The words were out of her mouth with a quiet ferocity that surprised them both.

"I didn't have a choice." He sat on the bed beside her. "I had to live." He searched her eyes, begging silently for understanding and reciprocation. "I wanted to come home to you." He lifted a calloused hand to cup her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into the caress.

"So..." She trailed off, just enjoying knowing he was alive and beside her.

"I sang your song." He nuzzled her exposed neck, gently bringing his free arm around her waist. Now this was more according to the plan.

"Our song," she amended as she buried her hands in his blond hair. "Oh, Zidane. It's been so long."

"I know."

"And I thought you were dead."

"I know."

"And all this time..."

"Dagger?" The amused tone of his voice just brought more attention to what he was doing to her neck.

"Hmmm...?"

"Shut up before I make you."

"How could you-"

The object of his attention immediately changed and the question was blown out of her mind. A golden tail twitched a bit before settling into contentment.


End file.
